


Reading is Fundamental

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Zak spend a quiet evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fundamental

Nick sat sprawled out on the couch. His feet resting on an ottoman in the orange glow of the late afternoon light. The windows were open and a soft breeze rustled through the curtains, gliding across his skin. It was a rare, perfect day at home. He had spent the morning in bed with Zak just being lazy and enjoying the feeling of not having to get out up. Nick had eventually dragged an unwilling Zak to the gym for some quick cardio and a little weight lifting followed by a late lunch. Now Zak was upstairs napping and Nick was insanely comfortable, taking advantage of the alone time to catch up on some reading. Days like this were few and far between with their crazy work schedules. So whenever they did come along, Nick tried his best to take advantage. He reached over, grabbing for a throw blanket and covering his legs as he sunk further into the cushions. 

He heard footsteps padding down the stairs, but he was too enthralled by his book to look up. Soon strong arms wrapped around neck from behind, moving over his chest. He felt lips place a kiss on the top of his head. He smiled, pulling himself from his book to glance up at Zak.   
“How was your nap?”   
“So good. I could have slept all day.” Zak said sleepily. He rested his chin on Nick’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around the younger man. “So, what’cha doin’?” he asked playfully.   
“Reading” Nick answered, flashing the cover of the book at Zak.   
“Oh.” Zak said, moving his hands to Nick’s shoulders, massaging them as he spoke. “Why don’t you put that down and we can do something together?”   
“That feels really good.” Nick said, closing his eyes as Zak continued to knead the muscles.   
“Good.” Zak said, lowering his lips to Nick’s ear, “I like to make you feel good.”   
Nick shivered at the warm breath against his skin. He was pretty sure he knew what Zak was doing.   
“Zak, I already told you. I don’t want to go out and watch the fight tonight.” Nick said, moving his eyes back to his book.  
“Why not?!” Zak asked, exasperated. He flopped onto the couch, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. “I just want to spend time with you.”  
“Fine.” Nick said, resting his book in his lap. “Then let’s do something we can _both_ enjoy.”   
“Like what?” Zak pouted.   
“I don’t know, I liked the direction you were going a minute ago.” Nick said with a smirk.   
“Ugh, I’m way too tired for sex right now.” Zak said dismissively.  
“You just woke up from a two hour nap!” Nick chuckled.   
“Yeah, after you worked me like a dog at the gym.” Zak argued. “And now you’re not even gonna go watch this fight with me?”   
“Zak, if you want to go, you should go. Call up the guys, I’m sure they would love to meet up with you.” Nick said sincerely.   
“Nah.” Zak said. “I’d rather spend time with you. I can watch the fight tomorrow.” he relented, cuddling up against Nick. Nick wrapped an arm around Zak, settling into the couch and turning his attention back to his book. Zak ran his fingers over Nick’s arm, mindlessly playing with the thin, blonde hair on his forearm. His hand trailed over Nick’s, tracing the lines of his fingers before comparing their hands side-by-side. Nick smiled to himself. He could tell Zak was getting bored and he counted down the seconds until he said so. _3...2...1_  
“So what’s your book about?” Zak asked on cue.  
“It’s a sequel to The Shining. It follows Danny into his adult life.” Nick said. “He learns to use his abilities to help people who are dying in hospice. And there’s this girl, Abra who is much younger than Danny but has the shining too and she has this weird bond with him. It’s really good so far.” Nick explained excitedly.   
“Sounds interesting..” Zak said. “So are you gonna read it all night, or…”   
Nick chuckled. He was bored. Nick felt bad, but he was really enjoying his book.   
“No, not _all night_. But I’m just at a really good part. Can I finish this chapter? Then we can do something else.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Zak said, lacing his fingers through Nick’s and leaning further in to read over his shoulder. “Wait, so who’s Concetta?” Zak asked after a minute.   
“Abra’s great-grandmother. Abra's the girl who also has the shining.” Nick answered.   
“Oh.” Zak said quietly. “So Danny is Abra’s uncle?”   
“What?!” Nick said surprised and annoyed. “Spoiler alert! Quit reading ahead.”  
“Oh sorry, was that important?” Zak asked sheepishly.  
“Kind of!” Nick said, exasperated.   
“Sorry.” Zak said again, with a quick squeeze to Nick’s hand.   
“It’s okay.” Nick said, returning his attention to the book. Nick could feel Zak’s eyes on him, but he ignored him and kept reading.   
“God, you’re a slow reader.” Zak said after a few moments. “Hurry up and turn the page already!”   
“You’re so annoying.” Nick said, half playful, half serious. “Why don’t you read your own book?”  
“Because I’m into this one now.” Zak said, cuddling himself into Nick’s shoulder. Nick rolled his eyes. At least Zak hadn’t taken the book straight out of his hands.   
“I’ve got an idea.” Nick said, grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. “Why don’t you lay down and I’ll read it to you?” He patted the pillow encouragingly.   
“Really?” Zak asked with a surprised smile.   
“Yeah, why not?”   
“Okay.” Zak said, laying his head down on Nick’s lap.   
“You ready?” Nick asked with a grin on his face.   
“Yes.” Zak smiled back.   
“You comfortable?”   
“Just read, Nick.” Zak chuckled.   
“Alright, alright...pushy.” Nick teased.   
“And Nick, I expect you to do voices.” Zak said seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic NAK. Can't get enough.


End file.
